


Agent Black Hawk

by NavySEALsquid122



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Bourne Series - All Media Types, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Hawk Clint Barton, Healing, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Were-Creatures, on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySEALsquid122/pseuds/NavySEALsquid122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron cross has a sister and a brother. SHIELD has offer to take them in and protect them from the CIA and still be able to protect other from harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Someone called me and told me that they needed a hit on somebody. I always have a high price because I don't need somebody wasting my time. I was on the building three hundred meters away. I had a arrow in hand ready to shoot. Before I could shoot the arrow i was hit upside the head and blacked out. When I woke up I tied to a chair. I moved my head to side to side to get rid of the awful headache. A few moments later a short guy with blond hair walked in. I tried to jump up but I was held down.  
He said" Hey hey no one is going to hurt you I promise"  
I asked no I demanded" What happened!?!?" I roared when I said it.  
He said" Ward pistol whipped you so we could bring you in"  
I said" What, I did what I was told I didn't disobey orders why are you punishing me"  
He looked confused he waited a moment and said" I'm not who you think I am."  
I asked" Then who are you?"  
He said" I'm S.H.I.E.L.D. or Strategic,Homeland,Intervention,Enforcement and Logistics Division"  
I said" So you're not the C.I.A."   
He said" No I'm not neither is my team anyways I want you to join S.H.I.E.L.D."  
I asked" Why me?"  
He said" Your gift"  
I said" You mean my morphing ability"  
He asked" Do you know why they call you The Blackhawk?"  
I said" Of course I do. They call me that because I'm as deadly as the Black Widow Hint the Black. And I use a bow and arrows,sharp eyes,keen hearing,vent-loving,blue eyes and the blond hair of Hawkeye that I wish I knew more about him but I don't"  
He smiled and said" Vent-loving,keen hearing,sharp eyes thanks for the comment."  
I asked" You're Hawkeye?"  
He asked" Yes I'm why do you know so much about me?"  
I said" I wanted of get rid of the competition for business you know how it is"  
He said" Nat come on in come meet our protegge"  
In less than a second somebody came in. I jumped up and reached for my knife and fling it at her.  
He said" Hey nat she is easily startled be careful next time will you"  
She said" watch it bird brain or this knife will go into you"  
I walked over and put the knife back in it sheath.   
She asked" This Blackhawk wow I thought more"  
I said" Give me a bow and some arrows and I'll put a lot of people to shame."   
I heard a voice over the intercom and it said" Clint I like this one can we keep it?"  
I threw the knife at the intercom to shut it up. Clint smiled at me.  
He said"come with me and introduced you to the team"  
I said" NO! Not without Aaron"  
He asked" Who?"  
I said" Aaron Cross my brother"


	2. Chapter 2

He said" Well ok we'll try to find him."  
I smiled and said" Good luck with that you'll never find him without me you'll have to find his safe house only two people in this world know where it is me and him."  
He asked" Will you help us?"  
I said" Bring me a laptop please"  
After a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. The door opened and a girl with brownish blond hair plaid shirt with a laptop walked in.  
He said" Thank you Skye"  
She said" You're welcome bird brain bring that back without a virus it's mine."   
He said" No problem bye Skye"  
After she gave him the laptop she left. He handed me the laptop and I started my work. I had to go to the hacking software to even think about my login. After I accessed the login I spoke" BLACKHAWK CROSS 007 451853". The laptop logged me in.  
I said" Now I can access what safe house he is in let's see where your sly little ass went"   
After a minutes I found him.  
I said" Ha I found you he is in Rio De Janeiro"  
He said" I'll tell May I'll be back in a second."  
He left and a beep came from the computer it was Aaron  
I asked" Are you ok are you hurt?"  
He said" I'm fine you"  
I said" Same why rio?"  
He said" Love the jungle"  
I said" you look like HAWKEYE"  
He asked" How do you know"  
I said" I've met him bye for now see you soon"  
I logged out and shut the laptop. Clint walked back in.  
He said" We are on our way to Rio now come on lets meet the rest of the team"  
I got up and walked out and we walked to an office. Clint walked in I found a man with brown hair receding nice suit.  
Clint said" Phil I like you to meet Kathryn Cross or The Blackhawk.  
He said" Nice to meet you I hope that Clint told you about our offer?"  
I said" He did I accept your offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D. only if you let my brother join"  
He asked" Does he have a gift?"  
I said" Yes he does me and him both have a healing ability and morphing to"  
He asked" Healing ability?"  
I said" Lets see here ah here we are."   
I grab my knife cut my shoulder I asked" Water please"  
They got me a bottle of water and I poured it on my shoulder and a moment later it was healed not even a scar.


	3. Chapter 3

I said" see not even a scar"  
Phil asked" how do you do that miss cross."  
I said" don't know and if I'm going to join S.H.E.I.L.D. I have rules ok"  
Phil asked" what are they I'm sure we can work something out."  
I said" number one, don't call me 'miss cross'.number two, no one is to do anything to me or my brother.number three don't but Aaron anywhere near any thing sharp like pens forks anything he will use it as a weapon if he feels threaten. number four, DO NOT go anywhere close to Aaron if he is having a panic attack he will most likely kill one of your guys I am the only one allowed to clam him down, if I am not here subdue him and put him in my bunk so he feels safe same for me. number five, and last but the most important if he is doing a mission and has to be extracted I am the one to bring him in because if I don't he will think it is the C.I.A. and you don't want that same for me.Got it."  
Phil asked" I'll make sure everybody on this plane will know the rules. Is that all Kathryn?"  
I said" yes that is now do you have a place I can work out since I can't shoot?"  
Clint said" yeah I'll show you"

We walk out of Phil's office and past the debriefing area.Clint showed me the R&R area it was small but cozy.Down the stairs and on to the hull.There was a small punching bag next to two cars.One SUV and a really old car.Clint called it Lola.then he showed me the lab.He said that there are two people who work there Fitzsimmons. then as if on Que two people came from behind me.I attack the man and held him by the forearm to the neck up against the wall.  
Clint said" Kathryn it's ok he is Fitz.  
I said" rule six don't walk from behind me so quietly I will attack you only Aaron can do that because I know he scent not yours."  
The Women said" Noted well ok then that's Fitz and I'm Simmons."  
I said" Okay I'm met six of your team and I have two more to met am I right."  
Simmons asked" yes your right and i want to know how?"  
I said" like I said all of you have a different scent. Clint you have a mixed scent with Lavender meaning you spend a lot of time with someone else right. and you all so have a tree small and some kind of bird and if I think hard of enough I smell hawk. Fitz you smell of metal many different kinds.Simmons you smell of medicine. Phil smelled of lavender and gunpowder oh Clint and Phil I see. Ward smelled of sweat and gunpowder and metal meaning he likes his gun. Skye smelled of Ward and some kind of food. oh one more thing it will take you a long time to gain my trust and until then you will have to be very careful of Aaron cause he won't trust you until I trust you so have fun.  
Clint asked" why I thought you trusted us when you found out we weren't C.I.A.?"  
I said" wrong you are so wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

A voice came over the intercom and said" We are five minutes from landing."  
Fitzsimmons walked away into the lab. Clint started to walk away but paused and turned towards me. 

Clint said" Come on lets get you ready to go get you brother."  
I said" I forgot to tell you that Jason Bourne is coming along to."  
Clint asked" Why is he coming along with your brother?"  
I said" They are dating and well Aaron will not leave if Jason is not there with him because Aaron is still recovering from finding out who he really is."  
Clint asked" Who is he really?"  
I said" Kenneth Kitsom."  
Clint said" Oh. Come on then we need to get you suited up."

So I followed him. We went up to the top level in left side of the plane. He got out a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I grabbed it and tested it and see if it fit my needs. I shook my head. The bow didn't fit my needs. He tossed me another bow. This bow was prefect. He nodded his head and walked out of the room. Clint went back to the loading bay where Fitz was putting a bag together. 

Fitz said" OK this bag has all the things you'll need to stay safe. The last time we were here we were attacked by locals and then held hostage by a old friend of Coulson's."  
A voice said" She was not a friend she was a ally."  
I said" I thought I told you do not sneak up on me Coulson.   
Coulson asked" Do you want some one to come with you?"  
I said" Yes because I want Jason Bourne and Aaron Cross to go all ape shit on them. Of course I don't somebody to come with me are you nuts. You know don'y answer that."  
Clint said" OK I hope you'll be fine."  
I said" I have been able to stay away from the C.I.A. for this long I think I can handle a little jungle."  
Clint said" Aren't you a little bundle of joy."  
A voice said" We are landing now do hold on."

 

So we hung on to the plane as we landed. Once we landed the door to the bay open. Clint walked out and I followed. He stopped right before he touched the water. He turned around to face me.

Clint said" You will leave here and be back at midnight tomorrow or we'll come and get you. If you get into trouble call us on the SAT phone. OK."  
I said" Yes I'll be back sooner then you think I will be. Because after all I know were look."  
Clint said" Good luck Yastreb."  
I said" pak zog I see you soon."

 

I pulled out the bow Clint gave me and walked away.


	5. chapter 5

I turned around one last time and smiled at them,then I walked away. I know my brother told me never trust anyone if it is not him or Jason. But I couldn't help myself. I know I cant't get attach to anything. Because the C.I.A. would use that weakness against you. But my head got rid of those thoughts when Jaguar attacked me. I had to shoot it in the eye. It died quickly. Once it was dead I continued on the path. It took me five more hours to get to the safe house. When I got there Jason was fishing and Aaron was picking fruit. I walked up to Aaron and hugged him. When I pulled away I told to get Jason in the house because the satellite was about to pass over. Once they were in the house I told about S.H.E.I.L.D. . When I was done Jason asked something.

Jason asked" What is in it for us?"  
I said" Safety."  
Aaron asked" Do they know about us and our abilities"  
I said" Yes now pack up we need to go before they send Clint."  
Jason asked" Clint?"  
I said" Hawkeye who can morph into a Hawk. Look what I'm saying is that is job might protect us for the C.I.A. and even bring it down for good."  
Aaron asked" What do you think Jason?"  
Jason said" I will trial run. And if. IF its works out I'll stay."  
Aaron said" I agree with Jason."  
I said" Thanks now lets go."

We left 1300 hours. We did not run into any trouble while returning to the Bus. It took us six more hours. When got there Aaron had a panic attack. It took him thirty minutes to work up courage to walk to into the Bus. But what happen in the Bus was whole different story for another day.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Aaron meet the team

When we walk onto the Bus I pressed the button that called the team into the rest area. One by one the whole team filed into the area. Once everyone was sitting down I spoke up.

 

I said" OK this is Aaron Cross and Jason Bourne Both know who they really are. Aaron was once know as Kennith Kitsom and Jason once was David Webb I still don't know who I was. I might never know."  
Clint asked" What do you mean?"  
Jason said" The programs we were apart of removed our old memories with new ones but we knew deep in our minds who we really are Kathryn was not as lucky right now we are trying to help her using Aaron's memories."  
Clint asked" Why? Why change your memories?"  
Aaron said" To keep us in their grasp to keep hold on us. Some broke free and lived others broke free and were killed. Some of them were by me or Kathryn."  
Coulson asked" Did Jason or Aaron have fever or loss of energy?"  
I asked" Yes why do you asked?"  
Skye said" When A.C. was kidnapped by HYDRA they tried to find out how he was brought back to life. He was showing those signs 'til he had all of his memories back."  
I said" Oh, Well I will tell you when I start showing sings of gaining my memories back. And Aaron and Jason will do a trial run with SHIELD and if they like it SHIELD they will stay and I will be signing any and all forms for us I don't trust them yet with forms."  
Coulson said" OK lets get you guy to your bunks. I'm guessing Aaron and Jason will be sharing a bunk and you are in your own."  
I said" Yes and Clint I do want to met your brothers some time."  
Clint asked" How did you know?"  
I said" I call it a curse but sometimes it is a gift to hear thoughts.?"  
Clint asked" How do you do that?"  
I said" All the people I have met have their thoughts on the same brainwave. That's how I knew Aaron and my life was in danger."


End file.
